Emma's School for Immortals
by Evil By Choice Not By Blood
Summary: Emma has decided to open a school of magic for immortals. But there is a twist. Her students are you. Come live some of your immortal life on this 14000 acre propriety complete with a farm, music studio, dance studio, and more. Learn the ways of light magic, and meet some really good people. ! ((PM me applications only. Review applications will no longer be accepted.))
1. Chapter 1

_Magical back history before the story starts so you understand what's going on._

_About 20 years ago a 2416 year old immortal named Emma, was messing around with a spell as she was talking to her to dead best friends, Jeanne D'Arc and Amelia Earhart, when she did something wrong and brought the them both back to life. Both of them were pissed, especially Amelia who looked 19 again. Emma tried in vain to fine the reversal spell. But unfortunately there was not one. Having to make do with what she had Emma integrated them into the world, teaching them the skills they would need to live in their daily lives. As Emma was teaching them she began to notice small bits of magic hanging around them. This was common with people that were close to her because her magic settled around them, but it wasn't her magic. Confused by this she decided to test her theory, and got the girls to recite a spell. Everyone was shocked when it worked, for before them floated two fairies. Amelia's magic had brought forth a fairy with blue wings and Jeanne's with red and orange. _

_In present day all the girls are insanely good at magic and as close as any people can get. But poor Emma was board, with no one to teach magic to anymore she felt as nothing to do. That's when she came up with an idea. This is where our story kicks off…_

"Emma this is a horrible idea!" Amelia exclaimed, nearly dropping her cup of coffee on the floor.

"I 'ave to agree with 'er, unfortunately," Jeanne sighed, "Opening a school is not going 'elp us any."

"Oh come one you guys. We have over 14000 acres of land, a farm with well over 20 horses and cows, and our house is huge."

Amelia set her coffee cup down and ran her fingers through her hair, "Emma how are we supposed to explain our age if we teaching kids. Oh and on top of that now of us have a teaching degree! Did you ever think of that?"

"Did you actually think I'd open a school for _mortal _kids? I was planning a school of magic, for _immortals, _duh. I'm not that stupid. Actually I'm older than both of you," I said smirking at both of them.

"You sure don't act your age," Jeanne mumbled under her breath.

I just rolled my eyes at her, "Ok how about this. I'll make sure all of the people I bring in are immortal, but not countries. It could end badly if news of you guys got to a world meeting. They don't have to actually know how to do magic; all immortals possess some magic for we are magical beings. The only thing we won't tolerate is black magic. If any of the people who come to us practice black magic, they will not be allowed to continue it. Deal?"

"Fine, you 'ave a deal."

"All need from you guys is to teach a class."

Amelia smiled brightly, "Sounds good to me! This can't be that hard, right?"

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm opening this up to you. I'm picking about five main characters, the rest will be minor, all together there should be about 20 people in it. I will be accepting 1 and only 1 country (they won't know he/she is country, trust me I have a plan) so post two applications if you want to be a country, so if you don't get to the country at least your still in it. **

**Rules for the applications.**

**#1: Your country (can be a state or province as well) must be an OC. **

**#2: If you are a Marry Sue, you're not going to be in the story at all.**

**#3: Make yourself unique. Don't be like every other person. Make yourself stand out.**

**#4: Don't hate me if your person doesn't turn out like you want him/her to. I only have what you put on the application. **

**#5: You're immortal. You have no choice in the matter.**

**Application below.**

**Name (first and last please):**

**Age (real age):**

**Age (how old you look):**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Immortal or Country (if country/province/state which one):**

**Personality:**

**Type of magic you practice:**

**Additional:**

**Good luck! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I would like you all to meet the first four students Thirrin,** **Anne, Tyra (because your name is too hard to pronounce), Sophie, and Adeleine. THE COUNTRY SPOT IS FILLED. NO MORE COUNRIES WILL BE ACCEPTED! And I kindsortamaybeexceptedtwocou ntries. Yea I know I said only one but I couldn't choose one they were both great. I still need one more main character but I still would love a bunch of minor characters. Thank you all for sending in your characters. If you have seen the synopsis you would know that I am no longer accepting characters through reviews. Apparently it is against rules of some stuff like that and I don't want my story taken down. Ok now after this extremely long authors note here is the story. **

* * *

"Guys look! We have five applications already!" I said running up to Amelia and Jeanne who were sitting under a live oak tree.

"Seriously Em?" Amelia said looking up from her phone, "Have you been through them yet?"

"No, I wanted to look them over with you guys," I said sitting between them the two them.

Jeanne set her book in her lap, "Well, let us see zem."

I handed them both an application and started reading mine allowed, "Thirrin Dmitri. I like her name it's interesting."

"'Ow old is she?"

"Doesn't say, but never ask a woman her age," I said giggling a little, "Hey she practices elemental magic."

"What?"

"Amelia," I said taking a deep breath, "Elemental magic is when you practice magic that has to do with elements, like water," she still looked really confused, "Amelia, honey. The magic you practice is water magic, a form of elemental magic," Amelia made an 'oh I get it now face' and Jeanne tried to stifle her laughter at how annoyed I was getting, "Can it blondie."

"Um next we have Anne Jackson. Hey she's almost the same age as you Emma!"

"What, seriously? Let me see," I said grabbing the application form out of her hand, "Oh yea your right! She's only a couple hundred years younger than me," I read through the rest of Anne's application stopping when I came to the type of magic she practiced, "Ah sweet!"

"What is it?" Jeanne asked.

"She practices divination. And I haven't met someone who practices that in over 2000 years."

"Quoi? (translation: What?)"

"Divination is kinda like fortune-telling but is more formal or has a ritualistic element, and more often than not has a religious context."

"Well I did not know zat."

I continued to see what types magic she practiced when I noticed something, "No way! She practices light magic!"

"I thought it said white magic?" Amelia pointed out.

"Amelia."

"Yes Jeanne."

"White magic and light are ze exact same thing."

"You know what I'm going to stop saying things now," Amelia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

I patted Amelia's head, "It's alight dear, we still love you. Who's next?"

"Um a girl named Tyraphemea Vulkurix (pronounced: Tie-rah-fee-me-ah Vol-cue-ricks), I zink zat's 'ow you say it at least. But zat doesn't matter because people call 'er Tyra."

"I knew Tyra once," I said reminiscing on old memories.

Amelia looked over at me, "What was she like?"

"I don't really remember, she was beheaded in the 1600," both girls looked over at me in shock, "Yea that was a fun weekend. But you can tell we didn't make the best decisions. Well I did have to leave that town and all."

"Anyway, what else is on 'ere," Jeanne scanned it over for a few more seconds before her blue eyes widened in obvious shock, "Emma she is older zan you."

"What! Really! Let me see," looked over at the application and sure enough Tyra was 3000 years older than me, give or take a few I didn't do exact math, "That's crazy. I've never met anyone that's older than me," I was still a little dumb founded but we continued.

"Other zan zat, she sounds a lot like you, including that she 'as messed up a spell."

"Who do you have next Amelia?" I asked bluntly avoiding Jeanne's last statement.

"Another girl named Adeleine Williams."

"Hey we know a Williams," I said looking over Amelia's shoulder at the application.

"We do?" Amelia asked.

"Yea Canada's, his name is Matthew Williams."

"Oh yea I forgot about Canada."

"Dude, don't be a stereotypical American, please," I half asked and half told Amelia, "Ok I'm sorry, what else is on there?"

"She seems kind of loud and scatterbrained but is really calm and reserved. She comes off as shallow but really just doesn't want to be forgotten. She practices water magic!"

"Well that is neat! Hey and she is just a bit older than you," I said pointing at her age.

"Oh yea," she smiled slightly. Being hundreds of years younger than us Amelia has always felt a little out of place with us. Having someone her age will be a nice change for her.

"Last but not least we have Sophie Kirkland, and she is older than Tyra."

"'Ow is zat possible!" exclaimed Jeanne as she took the application from me. She just shook her head and handed it back to me, "Well I'm done with all of zis," she said standing up, "If you need me I'll be in the house."

"Soon to be dormitories."

"I cannot believe you are doing zis," Jeanne grumbled as she walked away.

"So Emma, what is Sophie like?" Amelia asked after Jeanne was out of ear shot.

I looked down at the piece of paper that was in my hands, "She's thoughtful, kind, and energetic. She talks to creatures that only she, oh she has siblings, and well her siblings can see and she is a fangirl of Doctor Who, has a soft spot for cats, and can be very smart and logical. Unfortunately she has used black magic before that means it is in her blood but it says here that she has stopped using it. I think that's it," I finished with a huff. With all these strange characters so far we are going to have our hands full!

* * *

**More important history that you guys need to know**

**Ok guys I know I put an author's note at the beginning but I felt obligated to tell you some back history with that whole Canada incident. You see about five or so years ago, Emma ran into Canada in Quebec when she was on a vacation with the girls. (Emma helped Native America raise the boys for a hundred or two years before going to the other side of the world) Canada instantly recognized her and the two of them went and had coffee together and she got all the gossip about the countries (after Jeanne was burned at the stake she removed herself from all the countries lives). Temporally forgetting about the two people who were supposed to be dead that were at the house, Emma asked Canada to come over for a bit. Of course Canada recognized both of them (he has seen Amelia before and seen Jeanne's ghost, she liked to stick around France even though he couldn't see her) and all three of them made him swear that he wouldn't tell a single soul, and then they put a spell on him so he couldn't. Now Canada comes over often and all of them are really close. **

**Yea that is that history on another note (sorry guys I am almost done) I need one more main character so I can split them up like I want. Ok I am done! **


	3. Author's note!

**Hey guys! Evil here (that sounds cool. From now on I shall be know as Evil!) Anyway guys my ccomputer decided to kinda die and stop letting me on the internet. So until I save up for a new computer I will be trying to update fron my phone (which is what I am doing now so please excuse the spelling). It might not be as offten as I like but I will still try. **

**'Till I update next,**

**Evil**


	4. Author's Note 2!

Hey! Sorry for getting your guys hope up for a chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still think of the story but my computer is still broken and I have no form of getting updates onto a computer. Also all main characters have been chosen but please still send me your them, I will be putting them in the story. I hope all my readers understand and look forward to the next chapter.

Forever writing,

Evil

P.S. I am updated from school. Shhhhhhhh don't tell anyone.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I was wondering if anyone would be willing to be my beta for this story. I'm grammar should be fine, it's my spelling (and the accent) that I am worried about. So if any of my lovely readers would be willing to do that for me I would be very happy. Ok on another note I did get my last main character, other characters will be accepted as minor characters and they have to come in threes. You only need to put in one character but I have to let three to put them in a story. If that makes any sense. Now the moment you have all been waiting for the story! **

* * *

I looked through the applications again as I sipped my morning coffee. They group was coming today and to be honest with myself, I was scared. I wasn't used to inviting people over. Actually I hate people, there never good and most of the time have an evil intent. Well except for Jeanne. She is as nice as they get.

I was about to make myself another cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. Going to the door I expected it to be one of the five girls that had sent in their applications, but instead I came face to… chest, I guess, with a tall young man. He had a backpack slung over his shoulders and a book tucked under his arm.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to sound polite as I could.

"Yea, I'm looking for an Emma," he said running his hand through his hair, "I was going to mail in my application for this new school but I was in the area so I thought I'd do it in person. I'm sorry if this isn't the right house, I can leave."

"Don't worry; you've got the right place. My name is Emma. How about you come in and I'll look over your application. Would you like some coffee, I was about to make another pot anyways."

*~~~~*(/\/\/\/\)*~~~~*

"Well everything seems to be good here Xerxes. Sense I am expecting everyone else today, would you like to stay here and settle in or do you have more stuff somewhere?" I asked as I put his application in a folder with the rest of them.

Xerxes shook his head as he patted his back pack, "No I have everything with me already."

"All right then. I'll show you around and give you a room. This place may seem huge but… actually it is huge and you might get lost."

"Might?" Amelia snickered from somewhere behind me, "You have almost one hundred present chance of getting lost the first time you walk through this place without one of us."

"Oh don't scare 'im away Amelia. 'E seems like a nice boy after all," Jeanne said as she snuck up behind Amelia and slipped her arms around her neck.

"Xerxes I would like you to meet Amelia Earhart and Jeanne D'Arc. They are also going to be teachers here along with me. I'll explain how the school works once everyone gets he-" I was cut off by the doorbell being rung excessively, "Speaking of everyone, hey Amelia would you please go answer the door."

"Sure your highness," she grumbled as she began to storm out of the room.

I crossed my arms over my chest and acted all offended, "Is that anyway to treat your queen! Sorry about that," I said as I turned to face the young looking man, "It can be kind of a normal thing for us though so you'll have to get used to it."

"Well you do seem a little strange, but most immortals are," I just nodded as Amelia led two girls into the kitchen that were obviously arguing.

"I don't care what you think Sophie! I can do what I like, you have no voice in my life," said the girl with the long-ish blond hair and pulled a small suit case with the Ontario flag on it. I was assuming this to be Adeleine.

"Adeleine Williams you do not talk to me like that!" Adeleine just huffed at the older girl's words and sat down on her suit case.

I turned to Sophie who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, "I'm guessing you two know each other?"

"You know it."

I took a look around at the first three students that had arrived, "It seems we have an interesting first group."

* * *

**My goodness I am so sorry about how long this took with my computer broken and writing Emma's Journal (the legit book for Emma, Jeanne, and Amelia which by the way should be up and is a lot darker than this story so if you like these characters go read it!) and my non-fanfiction book which is on under the user gingy13 aka me! So if you like my writing please go check them out. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and I am sorry about the rushed ending I wanted to get this up. **

**See you next chapter,**

**Evil.**


End file.
